


You're Such a Lightweight!

by TheQueenOfTheLight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara, F/F, Fluff, Human Kara, Lucy looking after her lightweight of a girlfriend, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/pseuds/TheQueenOfTheLight
Summary: Kara can't hold her alcohol, but Lucy loves her anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that was prompted anonymously over on tumblr (you can find me at the-queen-of-the-light) and based off of this tumblr post: 
> 
> http://theragingthespian.tumblr.com/post/156485410848/princess-of-the-ark-docislegend-spuandi

At the beginning of their friendship when interactions were mostly confined to working lunches at CatCo or game nights at Kara’s apartment, it never really came up much. Once they started dating, however, Lucy learned very quickly that Kara absolutely could _not_ hold her alcohol. She had tried to introduce Kara to the club scene, hoping she would love it—the freedom of letting loose with a few drinks and dancing like the night would never end—as much as she did. Fortunately for Kara, she thrived in the new environment and thoroughly enjoyed her nights out with Lucy. Unfortunately for Lucy, ‘a few drinks’ was _not_ letting loose, in Kara’s world. No, ‘a few drinks’ was a giggling, uncoordinated mess that had a tendency of ending up on the floor.

* * *

 

On her way back from the ladies’ room, Lucy noticed that, in the time she was gone, Kara had somehow managed to finish her drink and get ahold of another cocktail, which she sat drinking at the bar. The large, goofy grin spread across her face, the slightly hazy look in her eyes, and the way her shoulders seemed to bounce lightly as she giggled at seemingly nothing told Lucy all she needed to know—Kara was already three-fourths of the way to completely gone.

As Lucy sidled up to lean against the bar, Kara’s grin spread impossibly wider, and she she slurred out, “H-heyyy! You—ummmm …” She trailed off for a moment as if she’d forgotten what she was saying, before suddenly starting to bounce on her stool, half-shouting, “You look like my girlfriend, Lucy!”

Lucy couldn’t contain her small snort and eye roll. “I am your girlfriend, you dork,” she chuckled as she rested a palm on Kara’s shoulder to steady her, while stealing the drink from her hand and taking a long sip. The arm being used to balance her girlfriend was quickly used to restrain her as she lunged for the drink, now being held out of her reach.

“Heyyy! Thaaa’s miiiiiinnneeee!” she whined loudly.

“Not anymore, it isn’t,” Lucy stated with a cheeky smirk, taking another large pull from the drink and cringing slightly because, _of course,_ Kara got the sweetest, most fruity cocktail available.

“Why are you so mean to me?!” Kara cried out, a deep pout settling over her features. Lucy just shook her head at the girl, refusing to make eye contact, because if she looked directly at that kicked-puppy expression, she knew that she’d fold, and Kara most definitely did _not_ need the drink back. That point was just driven home for Lucy as she watched Kara from the corner of her eye and tried to contain her laughter. The drunk girl’s pout slipped away, already forgetting why she was upset in the first place, and her eyes seemed to focus on the side of Lucy’s head, as her goofy smile returned and her hand clumsily rose to stroke Lucy’s dark waves. “So fluffy,” she mumbled to herself, in wonder.

At that, Lucy couldn’t hold back her giggles anymore. “God! You’re such a lightweight!”

“Why do you say lightweight like it’s a bad thing??? You’ve gotta pay like … tw-twenty whole bucks to get drunk, and _I_ only gotta pay like five! Sorry you’re sad!” she said with a triumphant grin like she hadn’t just stumbled and slurred her way through most of her words.

“Okay, but I’m not picking your dumbass up off the bar floor after a Jell-O shot and a Smirnoff Ice, while you’re crying like a bitch. It’s only 9:30, Kara, and we _just_ got here,” Lucy replied smugly as she downed the rest of Kara’s cocktail. Turning to Kara with a smirk, thinking she’d won their bantering, Lucy quickly regretted her words because there were tears welling up in Kara’s eyes. _Oh_ _no_.

Lucy knew that Kara was a deeply sensitive person, and alcohol only seemed to amplify that. Along with learning that it took next to nothing to get Kara drunk, Lucy also learned quickly that she was a rather … _emotional_ drunk, too. Given Kara’s unerringly chipper personality, that emotion was usually happy—most often seen in her bubbling laughter, uninhibited smiles, and excited little wiggles. That mood, however, could shift at the drop of a hat, as Lucy recalled from _the Puppy Incident._

* * *

 

_Not even a month after they had started dating, Lucy was dragging her girlfriend’s drunk ass up the stairs to her apartment, with little help from Kara who seemed all too amused with her floppy limbs and doubled—maybe even tripled—vision. She managed to get the girl settled onto the couch in front of the TV, where she sat giggling to herself, as Lucy made her way into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and some Advil—knowing that Kara was, undoubtedly, going to need it. All of that was forgotten when, in the living room, Kara’s soft laughter turned into harsh sobs. Panicked, Lucy rushed to her side only to hear Kara gasping out,_ They’re just s-s-so CUTE! _as she pointed towards the TV where a rerun of “Unlikely Animal Friends” was playing. Lucy couldn’t believe that Kara was in tears because of a couple small puppies playing with a sea lion … but then again, knowing Kara, she_ definitely _could. It took turning the TV off and a solid twenty minutes of snuggling before Kara calmed down and passed out on top of her, latching onto her like a big, blonde barnacle. Lucy still couldn’t believe that her first time sleeping over with Kara was spent on her couch, smooshed under the drunk and drooling girl. She wouldn’t have changed the memory for the world … but that didn’t mean she would refrain from taking every opportunity she could to lord it over her sappy, lovable girlfriend._

* * *

 

Kara sat sniffling in front of her, teary eyes wide as she asked, “You don’t love me enough to pick me up off the ground?”

The small pout always did Lucy in. “No, Kara, I love you enough to not let you end up on the ground in the first place,” she stated seriously. Kara’s dreary mood faded as quickly as it came, and she practically fell off her stool as she tried to wrap herself around Lucy, burying her face in Lucy’s neck.

Lucy could feel Kara’s warm breath against her throat as she asked, “Awwwww, you really love me, Lucy?”

“Of course I do, you drunken goofball,” Lucy teased as she wrapped her arms more tightly around her girlfriend.

Kara pulled back,  with her glasses askew and her braids almost completely falling apart, and nudged her nose and lips sloppily against Lucy’s cheek in an attempted kiss, as she mumbled, “Good. ‘Cause I love you, too.” A sappy smile spread across Lucy’s lips without her permission, before breaking into a laugh, as Kara continued, “Plus, you smell _really_ good! Did you know that? ‘Cause you do! Like … like—uhhhh rain! An-and the forest! An—“

“Alright, I think that’s our cue to head home! Come on!” Lucy cut her off, chuckling.

“Nooooo, Luuuucyyyyy, I like it right here!” Kara whined pushing closer to her girlfriend.

“Oh, and why’s that?”

“Snuggles,” she mumbled into Lucy’s hair.

“We can snuggle at home, you know,” Lucy offered.

Kara pulled back, searching Lucy’s face and asking “Really?” as if the lack of snuggles was a _very_ serious concern. At Lucy’s nod, she conceded with a soft, “okay.”

Lucy paid off their tab and gathered their things, before signaling to Alex, Maggie, and Vasquez, who were out on the dance floor, that she and Kara were leaving. Slinging Kara’s arm over her back and her own arm around Kara’s waist, Lucy felt Kara slump against her and attempt to rest her head against her shoulder. With the height difference, though, it ended up settling more on top of Lucy’s own head. “Alright, baby, ready to go home with me?” Lucy teased.

Kara lifted her head to make eye contact with Lucy, stating with all the sincerity she could muster in her fairly inebriated state, “I’d go anywhere with you, Lucy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Kara then placed her head back on top of Lucy’s, giving a small, definitive nod and sinking more heavily against Lucy’s side. In that moment, feeling Kara’s weight and warmth against her, Lucy thought that she must have underestimated her own level of tipsiness because that was the _only_ explanation for the dopey grin currently stretched across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara and Lucy were smart and chose to call a cab to take them home!!! Please don't drink and drive kids!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy piece of Superlane!


End file.
